Sh'Vaughn Heath
in Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster]] Sh'Vaughn Elise Heath (born September 10, 1979 in Los Angeles, California) is an American actress that was a Kidsongs kid from 1986-1990. She replaced Dakeisha Payne in 1986. Sh'Vaughn had dark skin and a short black ponytail. She was also seen in the intro of The Kidsongs TV Show in 1987 wearing a pink shirt with white stripes. Appearances *Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing where she cameo appeared in the song "Day-O" as one of the banana carriers in Jamaica alongside Kiki Scott, Shanika Washington, and Ashande Gravenberg. It was her first appearance, but she was uncredited in this video. *Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight (1986) where she played Linda. She wore a blue shirt with orange at the beginning and pink pajamas at the end. It was the first video featuring her as a leading Kidsongs kid. *Kidsongs: Sing Out, America! (1986) where she wore a pink shirt. *Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals (1986) where she wore a blue shirt with purple dots. *Kidsongs: The Wonderful World of Sports (1987) where she was seen wearing yellow sunglasses, a necklace, a blue sports bra, a white skirt with decorations of several people on it, and brown clogs. *Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus (1987) where she wore a purple sweater and matching headband and pants. She was also dressed up as a clown in the song "Put on a Happy Face" and performed in the song "If You're Happy and You Know It". *Kidsongs: A Day at Camp (1989) where she was best seen wearing a pink shirt on top of a blue shirt. She performed in "When the Saints Go Marching In". In other scenes, she wore a purple camp shirt. *Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster (1990) where she wore a yellow and white shirt with large and small colorful circles on it and had long hair. She was best mentioned at the beginning of the film where she was the first person to enter Magic Mountain. She even was seen riding with Josh Wiener on one of the roller coasters in "Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On" and competed against him in "Anything You Can Do". She also rode with Katie Polk on the kiddy cars in "Here We Go Loopty Loo" and did some silly moves in "Splish Splash". Sh'Vaughn departed and was probably replaced by Miyoko Chilombo by the end of 1990. Gallery ScreenHunter 91468 Mar. 24 12.55.jpg ScreenHunter 91474 Mar. 24 13.02.jpg ScreenHunter 91481 Mar. 24 13.08.jpg ScreenHunter 93671 May. 05 08.53.jpg AmericasHeroes1986.png ScreenHunter 94628 May. 26 20.20.jpg ScreenHunter 93630 May. 02 17.39.jpg ScreenHunter 93631 May. 02 17.47.jpg ScreenHunter_91666 Mar. 30 07.09.jpg ScreenHunter_91667 Mar. 30 07.11.jpg ScreenHunter_91668 Mar. 30 07.13.jpg ScreenHunter_91669 Mar. 30 07.14.jpg ScreenHunter_91670 Mar. 30 07.17.jpg ScreenHunter_91671 Mar. 30 07.18.jpg ScreenHunter_91674 Mar. 30 07.33.jpg ScreenHunter_95825 Jun. 22 07.40.jpg ScreenHunter 91686 Mar. 30 07.53.jpg ScreenHunter 91692 Mar. 30 08.00.jpg ScreenHunter_94725_May._30_22.28.jpg ScreenHunter 94738 May. 30 22.48.jpg Category:Kidsongs Kids Category:Females Category:Kidsongs Character Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:African Category:African-American Category:1979 births